New Zealand and the gravity defying pen
by Anthea123
Summary: It was just a normal day for New Zealand leaving the world meeting room when she notices America doing something strange she goes over to him to find out what he is doing. And when she dose she will think he has finally reached the lowest of low IQ's. Sorry for the summary first Fanfic this story will also include the parings Gerzea and one sided RussiaXNew Zealand


It was just a normal day for New Zealand as she walked out of the world meeting room, less and less nations were turning up due to the thing between America and Russia. She really missed the countries and felt sorry that in this time of the world there should be no countries under others controll. Don't get her wrong she was an empire herself, a small one, but an empire at that. Still she didn't like being in the English empire especially not with the food she had to eat but back to the nations missing without many nations coming the meetings are all very dull. No Hungary talking to her about how great Yaoi is, no China offering some Chinese food and definitely no Prussia yelling out 'I'm Awesome, bow down to my awesomeness" in a loud obnoxious she guess there was no Hungary saying she had a crush on did have one but she didn't want anyone to overhear but all in all she did miss everyone. As New Zealand was turning left to go to her car and check in at the hotel they were staying at she spotted America. New Zealand hasn't gotten a chance to talk to him especially after he the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki .

New Zealand walked up to America but before she could get to introduce herself America started saying things along the line of why can't it work?and what am i missing?. She looked over his shoulder and saw what looked to be a number of equations and hypothesis from the answers he got."Why would he be doing something on the lines as this?" thought New Zealand as she raised an eyebrow to contemplate what was in front of then decided to stop just standing there and ask him.

"What are you doing America?" as soon as the question had left her mouth America jumped obviously surprised someone was behind him but as he turned around and saw New Zealand he seemed to relax.

"Oh it's you New Zealand, you shouldn't creep up on me like that one day I could have a heart attack" spoke America as he started to pick up the notebook and pen that had fallen down to the ground as he jumped up. As he was doing his New Zealand said.

"Sorry, and considering the amount of hamburgers you eat a day that might come soon" New Zealand then looked once more at the notebook in Americas hand.

"Now you didn't answer my question what are you doing?" asked New Zealand as America turned back to her.

"Well you know of what is going on with me and Russia I guess?" replied America when New Zealand nodded he continued."Well today my boss Kennedy said to win this space race we should be the first to go to the moon but I am trying to find a way for a pen to work in outer space. It needs gravity to work, hey your country split the atom may be they could find away to help me" New Zealand looked at America with a look that said have you lost your mind for two is that she told both him and Russia that she was not to take place in this battle between was like watching two children fight over a toy the second was did he know that there was invention called the penicl that didn't need gravity.

"Alright first I am not getting involved in this battle I told you that and how much have you spent on you research?" asked New Zealand as America said.

"Oh at least $12 billion, why did you want to be payed for your work cause I can do that" New Zealand just shook her head before walking off back in the direction she was heading before yelling out.

"No America, I think you will do just fine" And with that she left a confused American behind her with one last thought on this subject being "He can figure this out on his own plus I could use some comedy in my life now" as she got in her car she couldn't help but smirk and say "Wait till Dan and Matt hear about this"

**Thanks for reading my first Fanfiction, I really thought the idea of having spending that amount of money on a pen when the Russians were smart enough to figure out 'hey wait I don't need a pen I could just use a pencil". I have to thank my science teacher for telling our class of this. I also wanted to thank my friend Reena for being there through my Hetalia fangirling days (which is just everyday, anyway she fangirls and me about bbc sherlock).Now on to the characters I think New Zealand is a girl because in the New Zealand anthem 'God defend New Zealand' it mentions the country being a my name for my country Australia is Dan well Daniel but still and also they both have a great relationship with Canada being one of a few who can see him. Also I ship Gerzea which is Germany and New Zealand together I just don't like Gerita at all but I love Spamano. Just saying wow this is long I will write a second chapter soon and you guys if you like Gerzea should read Darkfoot's fics they're really good well see ya.**


End file.
